


𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐀𝐂𝐊 𝐎𝐍 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐍 ⇢ 𝙊𝙉𝙀𝙎𝙃𝙊𝙏𝙎✔

by LEVINBH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEVINBH/pseuds/LEVINBH
Summary: ⇢"𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐀𝐂𝐊 𝐎𝐍 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐍 𝐎𝐍𝐄𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐓𝐒"◤𝐒𝐋𝐎𝐖 𝐔𝐏𝐃𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐒◢◆𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘉𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘈𝘰𝘛 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘴, 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 ♡ ◆𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐀 𝐍𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐅𝐄𝐌𝐀𝐋𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒 𝐈𝐍𝐕𝐎𝐋𝐕𝐄𝐃:「𝐌𝐄𝐍」↱  𝙇𝙀𝙑𝙄 𝘼𝘾𝙆𝙀𝙍𝙈𝘼𝙉𝙀𝙍𝙀𝙉 𝙅𝙀𝘼𝙂𝙀𝙍𝙅𝙀𝘼𝙉 𝙆𝙄𝙍𝙎𝙏𝙀𝙄𝙉𝘼𝙍𝙈𝙄𝙉 𝘼𝙍𝙇𝙀𝙍𝙏𝘾𝙊𝙉𝙉𝙄𝙀 𝙎𝙋𝙍𝙄𝙉𝙂𝙀𝙍 ↲「𝐖𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐍」↱ 𝙃𝙄𝙎𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙄𝘼 𝙍𝙀𝙄𝙎𝙎𝘼𝙉𝙉𝙄𝙀 𝙇𝙀𝙊𝙉𝙃𝘼𝙍𝙏𝙃𝘼𝙉𝙂𝙀 𝙕𝙊𝙀𝙎𝘼𝙎𝙃𝘼 𝘽𝙍𝘼𝙐𝙎𝙔𝙈𝙄𝙍𝙈𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙎𝘼 𝘼𝘾𝙆𝙀𝙍𝙈𝘼𝙉 ↲【 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐒𝐄 𝐎𝐍𝐄𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐓𝐒 𝐂𝐀𝐍 𝐀𝐋𝐒𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐅𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐃 𝐈𝐍 𝐖𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐏𝐀𝐃 (𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐤: https://www.wattpad.com/user/LEVINBH】
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐂𝐇𝐄𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐘 ➵【ʟᴇᴠɪ ᴀᴄᴋᴇʀᴍᴀɴ x ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ】

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for deciding to read my very first One-shot book :) I just wanted to hop in and say that I am CURRENTLY TAKING REQUESTS!! so if you want to request a character one-shot (Only from the characters listed) then feel free to DM me on my Wattpad, my @ is @LEVINBH

“Akane can you bring more firewood? We’re on the brink of running out!” Eren called out, trying to wash the accumulating dishes before Levi came back; He apparently put them to the task of making dinner, and said they should be done by the time he gets back.

“Yeah, I’ll be back with it in just a moment” you replied, grabbing the fire wood collector and throwing it over your back. Hoping to also look for Levi on your way back.

No one knew where he went, and they all knew better than to question him. 

Not you though.

Levi Ackerman was a “Man of the shadows” as some people called him, since he’s almost always out of reach of everyone. And always spent his time either signing paperwork, or drinking tea. He did all of those things with one common denominator, he did them alone. 

Although everyone, including Commander Erwin at times, told you to just let him do his, now, daily routine of loneliness you just couldn't. He was always somewhere else, hiding himself from whatever was bothering him. And that bothered you, because surprisingly, before he started this little path of social dissociation, you and Levi had quite a bond. 

You and him met a long time ago, but it was around back when wall Maria fell that you two really started interacting with each other. You had just graduated from the Training corps and joined the Survey corps. Your class pretty much thought you were crazy for doing so, especially since the Survey corps wasn’t doing well back then, but since you graduated on top of your class no one paid much mind to it. 

However, Levi gave you all of the shit you could think of. He kept telling you you were going to die the minute you stepped foot outside of the walls, you paid no mind to him though since you knew you weren’t going to die. But even if you did, you didn’t care. You had no regard for your life at the time.

Before you even thought about joining the Military. You lived with your Mom and your sister in Shiganshina, though they couldn’t care less for you when you told them you were considering joining the corps. You felt miserable but you still joined, pursuing your dream of protecting your home. 

You didn’t need their support, you just needed them alive and well. 

That’s all that really mattered to you.

And they were, until that day. When you heard wall Maria had gotten breached, it was like your whole world fell apart. You were helpless. 

You wanted to go out there and save them, not just your family but all of the other people in your district. But even so, it was like it was too much to ask for.

Levi witnessed your lack of self preservation, and knocked some sense into your head. Telling you that there was no point of going out there when everyone was already dead. It might’ve seemed cold, but he actually saved you from getting eaten along with your family. Not even the Garrison was able to stop the colossal nor the Armored titan. So you would’ve died right along with them. 

You were just a 19 year old, who was only being driven by emotion at the time, which makes you make a lot of mistakes. Levi knew that and hence he stopped you from going out there all together. 

He tried his best to comfort you afterwards in the best way he knew, which was giving you countless bags of black tea, playing it off saying they were extra bags he didn’t need, which you appreciated at an extent. 

You were kind of upset at him for a while for not letting you save your mother or your sister, but after you realized he actually saved your life, you couldn’t thank him more. 

And that’s why you want to help him, you didn’t know why he was acting the way he was, all you knew was that he didn’t deserve to isolate himself like that.

After countless tries of trying to get him to at least share a cup of tea with you and the others. You realized that just encouraging him wasn’t going to be enough. You had to start from the root of the problem.

Which you had no idea about.

But that wasn’t much of a problem, all you had to do was get some intel from whoever knew him the longest. And so you got to work.

Levi didn’t seem close to anyone but Commander Erwin and Hange, You debated on going to Erwin for intel, since he was reserved and honestly quite scary, so you opted for Hange instead. 

The good thing about Hange is that she tends to get carried away and has quite the loose lips sometimes, so you were hoping to take advantage of that.

Luckily for you, she was willing to talk to you about Levi after you asked, and he had quite the backstory.

A very sad one at that.

You couldn’t believe it, how he got through all that and was still remotely sane. After she was done talking to you she mentioned how the only way she knew was because of Erwin, which you weren’t surprised. Him and Levi seemed very close after all.

Nonetheless, The intel Hange had given you was pretty valuable, you felt guilty for prying, since you weren’t supposed to know. But if this made things better for him, then you didn’t care if he hated you for it. 

Though you weren’t the only one that attempted to get him out of his shell, Petra for example, tried her best to just get him to be with the group, even if it was just for a second.

But the man wouldn’t budge, you kind of felt bad for Petra though, you could tell she respected and cared for him a lot.

You didn’t think that he would act differently just because you tried again, but you believed it was worth the effort. 

You were 24 now, so you’d hope he would at least talk to you like an adult once you cornered him. 

All that was left was finding him. 

You made your way through the forest, the Oil lamp warming your hand as you walked through the dirt path. The night sky was covered in millions of stars, it was the most beautiful sky you had seen that week. 

The corners of your mouth tugged upwards in the form of a smile, your eyes trailing the ground as you picked up some dry branches from under the trees. 

You had all the firewood you needed, but still no trace of Levi coming back. You sighed and made your way to the old farm that was a little down south of the cabin you guys were staying at. 

You walked there because sometimes Levi would threaten Eren that he was going to make him eat the remaining cow manure that was still there in the pastures of the farm. Which made you laugh slightly every time he mentioned it. 

He never took you guys though, it was just kind of a thing he would mention from time to time. So you took your chances at trying to find him there. There was nothing for miles anyway so you didn’t really know where else he could be. 

As you approached the runned-down farm you took a good look around, trying to see if there was anyone around. Sometimes bandits would make themselves comfortable in these areas so you had to be weary.

After you confirmed your safety, you took a good look around, including the stables.  
Your eyes widened slightly and your heart stopped for a second, you stared at a small table besides the stables. It was the raven-haired man, he was slouching on his seat, which made him look even smaller. Staring up at the sky, his shiny blue eyes reflecting the lights of the sky. 

There he was, you had finally found him.

You set the wood collector down and walked over, he was drinking what looked like some type of liquor, which was rare. 

“So, here you are.” you said quite surprised. You weren’t expecting him to be here at all, when you came you just expected it to be an empty farm. But here he was. 

“Akane, How’d you find me?” not shaken by your presence, he grabbed the bottle of liquor and brought it to his lips, taking a sip of it as he continued to stare off into the distance. 

“As you can guess I was looking for you. But this was the last place I was expecting you to be. I thought I was stupid for even coming here, but i guess I wasn’t.” you said as you walked over to him. 

Levi simply shrugged “I’d say you are, I’m not going back anytime soon, plus I have business to take care of.” he said and took another swing off of the bottle.

“What the hell do you even mean by that?” you said and looked at him, he was still drinking from the damn bottle which annoyed you. He wasn’t usually like this. Though you tried to be understanding since you already knew what was wrong. 

You grabbed the bottle from him, it looked like it was some type of wine, a rare one at that. You glanced at him again and scoffed “where’d you even get this?”

He looked over at you and pointed to one of the stalls behind him. You looked over and there were two men laying on the floor, seemingly passed out. 

“So there was bandits here” you said, confirming your thoughts from before

“Yeah, I took care of them for ya so you’re welcome.” he said and attempted to grab the bottle back from your palms. You refused, and pulled it back from his reach. Making him look at you in question.

“What?” he said and rose a brow, wondering what you were trying to do.

You sighed, deciding to be a bit more understanding, “You want this back? Then you’ll have to come get it.” you said before jumping over the fence and running into the empty grass field in front of you.

Levi sat back, confused with what you were doing. If you were trying to get him to chase you, that was never going to happen.

Knowing this, you called him over “Come over here! I want to show you something!” you called out to him since you were quite a distance away.

Levi resisted for a couple more minutes until you finally convinced him. Getting up and climbing over the fence, following your steps to where you were. 

“What do you want? Just give me the trashy liquor so I can go back” he mumbled, reaching for the bottle once again.

You pulled it away from him again and shook your head, then sat down on the grass before laying down. “Just lay down for a second” you said softly, trying to sound as convincing as possible, you just needed a minute with him.

He scoffed and turned around “I'm not in the mood for your childish games Akane, just go back to the cabin.” he said before attempting to walk away again.

You grabbed his wrist gently before he could get too far away from you and stopped him, “Come on, you’re seriously going to walk away from me when I'm inviting you to the best stargazing session of your life? I saw you staring at the sky back there, I know you want to.” still holding onto him, you pulled him back a bit, making sure to be gentle so it didn’t seem like you were forcing him.

Levi just side-eyed you, not sure of what he should do. He sighed and walked back over to you and sat down, not laying down just yet.  
You smiled and let go of his wrist and took a deep breath, “Be honest, are you going to leave if i give you back the bottle?” you asked and glanced at him, smiling a bit.

Levi paused for a second before answering “I don’t have anything else to go to, so probably not.” he said and took a deep breath as well, it was like there wasn’t enough air for the both of you.

You just hummed in response, you were expecting some snarky comment or something, but he got serious quite fast, guess he was finally treating you like an adult now. “I mean, you always have the cabin to go back to” you said as you took a sip from the bottle as well.

He simply looked down and hummed, not saying anything else. There was a long pause between the two of you, it wasn’t awkward or anything, it was just silent.

“...But that’s not what you meant, right…?” you said, breaking the silence. 

His head snapped back up, looking over at you “What’s that supposed to mean?” his face didn’t match what he said, his words were laced with suspicion, but his eyes said something different, he almost looked glad that you said that. 

You just stared at each other before you looked at the star-filled sky, “I miss them too you know, our comrades.” you mumbled softly as you took the bottle into your lips, taking a bigger amount of liquor into your mouth, your throat stinging a bit now. 

That wasn’t exactly what you were referring to, but you just let that carry the conversation for now.

Levi just looked at you before laying down, staring up into the sky as well “The survey corps in an invitation for death, people dying on the job is inevitable.”

He said simply. You were both referring to the last mission you two went on, many soldiers died, some were as young as 16, others had children of their own. It was tragic in every way.

“You’re right, but that doesn’t mean that it stops hurting.” you said placing the bottle down. Putting your hands behind your head for support. 

Levi glanced at you “Why? Did someone you care about die in the mission, or in a past mission perhaps?” he asked, wondering what you were getting at.

“Perhaps” you said simply, glancing back at him “Has anyone that you’ve cared about ever died while on a mission, Levi?” You asked back, staring into his eyes.

He looked away, staring up at the stars and sighed “Perhaps.” he answered back, thinking about back in the days when he had just left the underground. 

You knew he had come from the underground, and you knew what happened right after he joined the survey corps. But since you weren’t supposed to know, you decided to leave it as an indirect mention. 

Levi continued to stare at the stars, last time he did this he felt so… Complete, Achieved even. But now every time he even glances at the sky it just brings him an overwhelming sense of loneliness within him. 

You looked at him, he was staring at the sky for a little while now, “Do you like them?” you said as you looked up at the sky as well.

He shrugged and sighed, “No, not really” getting ready for all the question you would ask him, he tried to make stupid reason why he didn’t. Anything was better than telling you why.

“I think they’re pretty, at this point I see stars as the souls of all the people we’ve lost throughout our lives. It’s kind of comforting.” you spoke softly, deciding not to ask him why he didn’t like them.

Levi just glanced at you, “Why? Isn’t it kind of a reminder that they’re gone? Why would anyone be comforted by that?” 

“Because even in death, they show the world that they’re not truly gone. And that death is just another aspect of life.” and with that, you fell silent, just looking at all the stars.  
Levi just laid there, he never held that kind of perspective. “Sounds like you’ve been thinking about stars a lot”

You chuckled, “I have, stargazing is something I've done since I was a child. It's a shame i’ve barely got any time for it anymore.” you smiled and looked at him, “Tell me, Levi. Have you ever loved the stars before?” 

“Perhaps once before..” he said, his eyes dropping slightly.

“Why did you love them?” you asked again, you were curious as to what they meant to him before.

“... I loved them because they represented freedom. They were a reminder that I was no longer trapped by the cages of earth, I was finally free to believe in anything and it would come true. I chose to believe in the stars.” he muttered, looking away, he had never told this to anyone, why was he saying this now?

“So, was it worth believing in them?” you replied

“I don’t know...” He said glancing over at you

You smiled, and glanced at him, he looked ridiculously good under the moonlight, which made you blush slightly. Which didn’t go unnoticed. 

You looked away and sighed in amusement, he had a pretty poetic way of expressing his past love for stars. “Careful now, they’re watching you from up there, getting all sappy and shit.” you said and chuckled.

Levi rose a brow, “Whose ‘they’?” he asked and continued to stare at you.

You just smiled at him and got up, shaking off the dirt from your pants. You stood in front of him and stretched your hand towards him, 

“You know, I really hope you find another reason to Love the stars again, Levi.” you said as you waited for him to take your hand, his eyes now shining on their own.

Levi stared up at you, processing what you just said to him, when you said that it didn’t just seem like you just said it out of nothingness. It seemed like you genuinely hoped he could gain something that was once so important to him, back. He had no idea what to do nor say, he just watched you as your hair flowed forward with the wind, your eyes still shining as bright as ever with the light of the stars. 

You looked beautiful.

He blushed slightly and gently took your hand and pulled himself off of the ground. Cleaning off his pants as well.

“We should get back, the others are waiting for us anyway” You said as you started walking.

Levi followed behind you, leaving the bottle behind. “So, did you look for me just to talk to me about stars?” he said as he watched you grab the firewood you collected earlier,

You chuckled and shook your head “I mean, if that’s all you took out of our conversation, then sure.” you said and walked back over to him, getting on the dirt trail.

“Well it seemed like everything you said had a double meaning behind it, care to explain that?” he said as walked besides you

“There was no double meaning, but if I must say my true intentions while i was speaking with you. Just know that your losses are not who you are, and the people you lost aren’t gone forever,” you paused and glanced at him 

“You’ll see those two again one day, or just look up at the sky when it has stars. They visit you more often than you think.” and with that, you walked closer and closer to the cabin. Leaving him behind as he slowed down.

Levi stopped for a second, you had gotten to him once again today, saying things he’s never heard before. It’s like somehow you opened his eyes, it's like he no longer felt so alone anymore. 

To him, Stars had always just been a reminder of what he’s lost, but now he could see that maybe one day, they could hold a greater meaning than before.


	2. 𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐓𝐀𝐋 𝐁𝐄𝐍𝐄𝐕𝐎𝐋𝐀𝐍𝐂𝐄 ➵【🇪🇷🇪🇳 🇯🇦🇪🇬🇪🇷 🇽 🇷🇪🇦🇩🇪🇷】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an immortal girl comes to find out that not only can she die, but so can feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my Book, I would just like to announce that I am CURRENTLY TAKING REQUESTS (From the characters listed) so if you'd like to see a specific character/plot be done make sure to DM me on my Wattpad at @LEVINBH (Link: https://www.wattpad.com/user/LEVINBH). Again, thank you so much for reading and have a great day.

**𝘿𝙄𝙎𝘾𝙇𝘼𝙄𝙈𝙀𝙍:**

𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙊𝙉𝙀 𝙎𝙃𝙊𝙏 𝙃𝘼𝙎 𝙈𝘼𝙉𝙂𝘼 𝙎𝙋𝙊𝙄𝙇𝙀𝙍𝙎 𝙁𝙍𝙊𝙈 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍 **_112_** 𝘼𝙉𝘿 𝙎𝙇𝙄𝙂𝙃𝙏 𝙎𝙋𝙊𝙄𝙇𝙀𝙍 𝙈𝙀𝙉𝙏𝙄𝙊𝙉𝙎 𝙊𝙁 𝘾𝙃𝘼𝙋𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎 𝘼𝘽𝙊𝙑𝙀. 𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝘿𝙊 𝙉𝙊𝙏 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿 ** _/_** 𝙆𝙀𝙀𝙋 𝙐𝙋 𝙒𝙄𝙏𝙃 𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝙈𝘼𝙉𝙂𝘼 𝙄 𝙎𝙐𝙂𝙂𝙀𝙎𝙏 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝘾𝙇𝙄𝘾𝙆 𝙊𝙁𝙁 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙊𝙉𝙀 𝙎𝙃𝙊𝙏. 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙃𝘼𝙑𝙀 𝘽𝙀𝙀𝙉 𝙒𝘼𝙍𝙉𝙀𝘿.

(𝘐𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳)

Immortality. A manifestation of undying life. Something that was deemed impossible in the universe long ago by our ancestors.

Though since the world is always changing, you happened to be the one to prove everyone wrong. You were born 2,000 years ago, yet somehow you were still here.

It wasn’t uncommon to hear questions from the people within the walls, you weren’t even born here after all. At first, they thought you were dangerous, since you were caught trying to trespass the guards guarding the walls. When you ignored their pleads for you to stop, they shot at your head. You knocked out of course, but only an hour passed and you were awake again.

This caused immense fear within the people. Who could imagine having the power of not dying? Treacherous things could be done so easily without meaningful consequences. Which was the reason the military within the walls did not go easy on you regarding your ability. 

And you didn’t blame them. This was obviously the first time they ever saw something like this, they would obviously try to find out why you were still here and how. 

What was even more peculiar to you was how they desperately fought to find a way to end you. Which was in no way something you resisted, you welcomed it actually. 2,000 years of living hell was nothing to be proud of, at least in your eyes.

And you would gladly welcome the end of your era.

Eventually, after years of trying to find a way to get rid of you. They had found it. 

They finally found what you had been looking for after all this time.

A way to die.

Apparently it was a mineral only found in the small island of Paradis, and could not be found anywhere else, while you were fully Eldian, you were still born in Marley. So it made sense you never heard of such material.

They eventually made daggers, and bullets made of said mineral. And the day of your execution came to be.

You were put in court, tied up to a metal post in the middle of the room as you listened to a man lecturing why you had to die. He was saying something along the lines of “Since you are immortal you are too dangerous to keep alive etc.” which was all you really remembered from that time.

You didn’t care why they were going to kill you. You didn’t care that you were going to die. You just wanted to be with your sister again.

You were ready.

But, since life has never been fair to anyone, especially not to you, a young boy who looked to be around 16 jumped into the area you were being held. Standing in front of you with a protective but cautious stance.

“Wait hold on, why must she die? Even if she is immortal, she could be of great use to us with appropriate training, and we could even engage in riskier and perhaps more successful missions with her as our backup.”

He exclaimed, you could hear the devotion in his voice. It was like he was certain of what he was talking about.

Like he had known you his entire life.

“Why must she be labeled as an enemy when she hasn’t even done anything wrong? Just Imagine the success rate the scout regimen could have if she was with us! Right now we can’t afford to lose such great opportunity to succeed in the eradication of all Titans!”

“Eren!-” a black haired girl exclaimed from the seats of the court, being held back by a beach-blonde guy. Her eyes held worry as she desperately held onto the rails of the court. 

The judge sighed, looking down at his hands placed above the table. 

“Lower your rifles, Garrison.” He said simply.

All of the attention shifted from the Brown-haired boy to what looked like the “Garrison” people. Who were pointing rifles at both you and the boy vouching for you.

You didn’t even notice they did, you weren’t really worried about you getting shot, but you didn’t want the boy in front of you to get shot, just because he was defending you. Out of all people.

It would be such a pointless death you would probably feel bad about it. 

The Judge cleared his throat and spoke once more “Mr. Jaeger, how would you know that she isn’t allied to the Colossal and the Armored titan? How do you know that she isn’t here to kill you or anyone else for that matter?”

“I-”

“How do you know where her alliances lie? Eren Jaeger?”

Eren looked down, he had a pretty name. It’s a shame he didn’t really have a hope of defending his claim though. At least he tried which you could give him credit for.

“While I don’t know everything, what I do know is that if she were to actually be a danger to me, or anyone else for that matter. She would’ve done whatever you are suspecting her of, already. It wouldn’t make sense for her to just let us do whatever research we wanted for months on end, just to decide to kill us here and now, where her execution is perfectly set in place.” 

Everyone in the room was silent, including you. He had a great point. And he wasn’t wrong either, you had no intentions of killing anyone here. These people are your blood, after all.

The judge just stayed quiet, trying to muster any argument to give. But his head was clearly wiped clean.

“How do you know she’s a threat? Commander in Chief Zackley”

The man, whose name was apparently Zackley, just sighed and cleared his throat.

“I don’t. None of us do, but, if you insist on proving her innocence, I will allow her to speak her mind as we stand here in court.” He admitted, then glanced over at you.

Everyone suddenly looked at you, waiting for you to say something. You were thinking of saying that if you got out of these chains at any moment you would probably break havoc, that way you would be executed. But, part of you didn’t want to throw away Eren Jaeger’s efforts to defend you.

You sighed and opened your mouth to speak, “I have no ill intentions towards any of you. All I wanted when I slipped into these walls was to find shelter and food. I didn’t stop at the soldier’s commands because I was scared of how you’d react to my strange ability. I apologize for any fear I have implemented into your people. I never meant to be such a nuisance.”

Everyone just looked at eachother, shocked at your words. You could hear the whispers of people already forming new speculations about you. You just sighed in return. This was all just play to you, you’ve been through all kinds of things, getting judged in court was nothing new to you.

“See? She’s innocent! I'm also sure she wants to help us eradicate the titans! And hopefully even help us capture the Colossal and armored titan as well!” he announced, trying to prove his point. 

You decided you might as well go with anything this guy says, and so you did. “If it makes you feel better, I will do as Mr. Jaeger says, and help you kill the titans that you speak of. If I do not fall into your expectations, then you are free to kill me.” you offered. Making people around the room gasp. You probably revealed a bit too much about your suicidal tendencies, but it was okay because if anyone here also lived for 2,000 years, they would probably feel the same.

After a while, a decision was finally made, and you were allowed to join the “Survey Corps” led by Commander Erwin. 

They also made Eren your responsibility, as you were Eren’s. So if you ever betrayed them in any way, not only would you pay the price, but so would he.

You didn’t want that though, so far the kid had been good to you. And defended you in what could’ve possibly have been your final moments. Something no one had ever done for you.

You smiled as the memory of that day ran rampant in your mind. You could never forget it. How he stood up for you, even though you knew nothing about each other. 

That day, you learned that Eren was one of the most compassionate people you had ever met. And you would never replace that for anything. 

That was 4 years ago though. Everything was different now, ever since humanity discovered the sea, and the existence of humans beyond it. Everything changed.

And Eren was not an exception.

Within those 4 years, you and Eren had grown quite close. Closer than you had ever thought was possible for someone like you. 

In conclusion, you two fell in Love.

And It was mutual, you two actually said “I Love you” to each other multiple times, so your relationship was very real.

Not only did you grow a relationship with Him, you also began to become friends with people around the survey corps as well. Some people you had grown close to for example, were Jean, Mikasa, Armin, and Connie. They were all nice to you when you first joined, even though you scared away most people around you, they decided to stick around.

And you were thankful for that.

Mikasa was different, she actually resented you and refused to talk to you when you first came in, then you later found out Her and Eren had quite the history together so you didn’t take it personal. 

Her resentment soon wore off after you saved her and Eren multiple times from being eaten by titans, and you became friends again.

But after that happened, your relationship with Eren started to be torn down. His quest to find freedom meant so much to him, he left for Marley and became an undercover soldier there. Making us go to his rescue after he was done with his objective. 

He slaughtered hundreds. It was hard to look at, and even though you had seen worse throughout your lifetime, it was still so hard to see.

Eren changing so quickly, so drastically. It was kind of painful to watch. He was no longer the young boy who wished to annihilate all titans. He was no longer the boy who held hope in his eyes and devoted his heart for the cause.

He was Eren Jaeger, a now mass murderer, who had no regard for anyone other than his homeland and the people in it.

But this still didn’t change the way you looked at him, you still loved him all the same. The question was, did he?

That’s what you wanted to find out, and apparently, you were going to do so today.

After Eren was rescued and safely taken from Marley, he was put in a jail cell, which you were not allowed to visit considering your strong ties to him.

He apparently escaped his cell and left a mess for the scouts to clean up, those who were still loyal to the Survey Corps anyway.

You didn’t know why he was doing this, but hopefully he could get the chance to explain once you met up with him.

He had called You, Mikasa, and Armin over to the Headquarters of the Corps, he wanted to talk apparently, you were happy but anxious. You didn’t know what was going to happen, nor what he was going to say. And you weren’t the only one who felt that way.

Soon, the three of you walked into the building, walking upstairs as you shared your concerns about your current situation. But you all fell quiet once you were standing in front of the room you and Eren were supposed to meet. 

You looked at each other before walking in, finding Eren sitting in front of a table. Facing straight to you guys. He looked as good as ever, so you couldn't help but to blush, he always did clean up nicely. 

“Eren, You are here after all.” Armin said as he walked into the room, taking a seat first.

You and Mikasa followed, also taking a seat.

“Why would I summon you if I wasn't going to talk to you? That would be a waste of time.” he said as he closed his eyes, sighing out in boredom. You looked down, his energy felt completely different, he was cold, and absent minded. Not stubborn nor hopeful like he used to be. 

He definitely changed. It was up to him now to let you see if he changed for the better

Or for worse.

“Anyway, I called you up here to clear the air. There are some things I need to get out of my chest before I continue with my duty.”

You rose a brow, looking at him “... Go on.” 

He glanced at you and continued to speak “Armin, Mikasa, I’ll start with you…”

\---

The conversation that followed left you speechless. Eren said incredibly hurtful things to Mikasa and Armin, things you never thought that he would ever say to his friends. Especially them. 

It got so bad, Eren and Armin even got into their first physical fight. Which was honestly heartbreaking to see.

After seeing that, for the first time in a long time, you were scared of what he had planned for you.

Just what was he planning on telling you?

Only he knows. And you were about to find out.

“Akane, come sit down.” he said after he was done escorting Armin and Mikasa out.

You just said as he told you, you didn’t want any more conflict so you didn’t even think about retaliating. It’s not like you would’ve anyway.

“Eren… I’ve missed you…” you said softly, smiling slightly as you looked at him. 

“Akane, look. I...I came here to Break up with you, if that wasn’t obvious enough. And I

Would also recommend that you forget about everything we’ve experienced and talked about as a couple. I’d hate to continue wasting your time.”

You tilted your head in confusion, still not being able to process his words “Huh? Eren, what are you talking about?” you said as you stared at him, hoping this was just some silly joke. 

He furrowed his brows and scoffed “Didn’t I make myself clear enough? Should I explain it like I would to a five year old? Alright then, I guess that’s only fitting for someone like you.” he said as he got up.

He suddenly flipped the table over, throwing it across the room, then he grabbed you by the collar of your uniform, making you flinch at his sudden movement. 

“I said, I no longer wish to be affiliated to a whore. I don’t want people thinking I had anything to do with you anymore, got it? It was all a lie. Every single word, everything we did up until now, was a damn lie.” He spat, his eyes angrily looking down at you.

You widen your eyes in fear, your heart suddenly being consumed by an awful, but familiar pain.

Pure heartbreak.

“I only used you to fulfill my first childish goal. Annihilating all the meaningless titans in the island. And you did well, up until now. I have no use for you anymore, Akane, so I suggest you start forgetting about me before I make you.” he threatened before letting you go.

You dropped to your knees as you watched him walk out, shock was written all over your face. You couldn’t believe it. 

He just left you. After all these years he just...Left.

You quickly ran out once you could no longer stop your tears from coming out, you had never been more embarrassed in your life. Mikasa and Armin attempted to catch up, but it was to no avail. You were gone, up in the mountains you went. 

\---

You stayed out even in the night, you had no motivation to come back. You just wanted to take some time for yourself. Some time alone, to maybe try and process what Eren said to you.

The tears never stopped flowing though, they just kept going, dripping down your face as you walked aimlessly throughout the forest. 

you then realized something.

This was all your fault.

You foolishly got attached to not only Eren, But to every mortal friend you ever made.

Even though you knew you couldn't. Even though you knew If you did, this would happen eventually.

When you first met them, the thought of them ever being truly relevant to your immortal life never crossed your mind, not even their words would ever be relevant to you at the time.. 

And now, all you've ever felt is constant fear of them perishing before your eyes. Even when they do all you feel is knives going into your heart. Seeing them in pain hurts you at this point.

And finally, one of them said words that made you feel the greatest pain of all.

You messed up. You knew you did damn it. Before, their words would be nothing but noise that went through one ear and went out the other, they never held any meaning to you, they were just a group of mortals after all.

But now those words that used to go in one ear and come out the other, now stay in your mind and stab at your heart more than anything you've ever heard before.

The sole words of just one person among the millions within these walls, now replay in your mind like a broken record. 

Eren Jaeger is who you think of.

After you two met today, after what he said in that small table. You had never felt something so heart-wrenching in your entire life. And that says a lot, considering you are immortal.

You even went as far as questioning your humanity. Humans are living beings who die at a certain age, Would it even be worth calling you, someone who cannot die, a true human?

You then remembered once, Eren said to you...

_ "If 2,000 years have passed and you're still not dead, then what stops other things from being immortal?" _

That made you question a lot of things about life, If you, someone who can easily be considered an abomination.. Can live for hundreds of years to no end.

Can things such as feelings be immortal as well?

A regular person could never hope to find the answer to such a question. As they will die before they even reach a conclusion.

But it looks like you finally happen to know the truth.

Nothing in this world is truly immortal. As you can still die given the right circumstances, not even feelings can salvage their fate. Since even they fade away.

Sometimes, sooner than later.

Other times later than sooner.

In the end, They still perish all the same.

Feelings are no different from every mortal thing in this universe. Not even the strongest feeling in the world.

Love.

Eren was a prime example of such a thing. Perhaps he was an experiment, created by the universe to prove this theory.

Everything is mortal.

Everything can die.

And eventually, everything will.

Like you said, Not even love can be saved from such fate.

Eren Jaeger confirmed that today.

You came to this conclusion as you walked further into the forest, disappearing into the darkness. You probably wouldn't come back, and if you did. It would be to end it all.

You had enough of the world, and clearly, the world finally had enough of you.

You chuckled "I guess not even the immortal get a happy ending. Am I right?" you said as you reached the sea. It was a beautiful night, the sky was full of stars.

"Guess it doesn't matter if I do, everything dies in the end, after all."

  
  



End file.
